Break Up take two
by gilmorefan101
Summary: rd breakup, rt friendship,then in something happens between rt in the senior year at a party...find out!
1. The Date

*Hi! I don't own this show, but if I did, it would go like this… Lorelai=clothes/hair/make-up designer///Rory=does my h.w.///Luke=feeds my stomach!///Lane/Dave=in charge of my music!///Jess and Tristan=…those hott guys r my b/fs!!!! Lol

*I only own the characters that I make up…Ill mention them later on in the story of who is mine. Lol

*if u don't like how this is written, it would be b/c I get C's in English, and im not a great writer, but always wanted to try this! So r/r when ur done reading this! Thanks!!! 

*this story takes place after the first break-up with D/R. Rory and Tristan have become the best of friends…….where ever u see one, u see the other. Its all going to change come senior year.

*going to be a trory, r/j and r/d friendly

Recap:: starts with the break up, my way!

Dean is at his house trying to figure out the best way to tell Rory the important, but heartbreaking news. Its only 1 hour before he has to go and pick her up for their 3 month anniversy date. While he is thinking of ways to explain all this, the phone rings…

Dean-Hello?

Matt-…..

D-Hello? Is anyone there?

M-…Ugh hey Dean!

D-M-Matt! What are you up to? (He is saying this while grinning like an idiot….)

M-nm, just thought that u would want to hang out tonight…. at my house?

D-I would hang at your house, but I have to leave in an hour to take Rory out on our date.

M-(very disappointed) oh…. well I understand….

Fade out, and off to Rory's we go! Lol

Rory just got out of the shower and is now looking for a nice dress to wear.

R-Mom! I need your help!!!

L-what do you need help with sweets?

R-I don't have anything nice to wear! Oh my god mom! I knew this would happen!

~~~Rory who is on the verge of tears~~~

L-o sweets! Don't worry about it, we'll find u something nice to wear! (while hugging her daughter)

~~~20 minutes later (so it is 6:20 and the date is at 7) Rory is finally dressed, in that pinkish dress u see in the show, and Lorelai is doing her hair and make-up

L-wow! Someone hit u with the pretty stick missy!

R-(laughing) thanks mom!

L-u no the #1 rule about 3 month anniversy dates?

R-always have coffee before u leave? Lol

L-OMG! I trained u so well! No wonder you go to Chilton!

R-yea mom, that's y I go to Chilton! Now lets drink some coffee

L-YAAAAAA

R-I'm going to need this coffee for tonight, that's for sure

Fade out, now off to the dinner with Rory and Dean

~~~Both of them r struggling to make conversation, but both know that it is going nowhere

D-so is your, uh your food good?

R-yea, it's great! Thanks

D-your welcome

~~~10 minutes go by with uncomfortable silence

R-I need to get out of this relationship! We both do. It would be better for us anyways.

D-I need to tell her how I am feeling. It's going to shock her, but it shocked me more then ever before!

(at the same time)

R-Dean///D-Rory

R-you go first

D-no you go first, I insist (more time for me to make up my mind anyways)

R-ok, this isn't going to be easy, but here I go

R-Dean I need to tell you something important, and I don't want any interruptions 

D-ok, go on

R-here goes (deep breath), Dean, I've had a really great time dating you, but I think we lost our spark in this relationship. I think we should break up. I still want to be your friend, but we both know that this isn't going anywhere. (while doing a hand motion between the two of them). I'm really sorry, but I think it is for the best.

D-Rory I agree with u on breaking up

R-You do? (very surprised at him saying that)

D-yes I do, b/c I have to tell u something else, something very important

R-…ok….

D-You remember my friend matt?

R-yea, I remember seeing him once or twice, what about him?

D-well umm, u see…. me and matt, um we, we like to hang out together 

R-yea I know that, but what does that have to do with this?

D-well you see we like to uhh, hang out as more than friends

R-excuse me? (really confused by his statement just now.)

D-we haven't acted on anything yet, but I wanted to tell you that…I'm gay Rory, I'm gay.

R-oh

Fade out of the date, and go 5 weeks later.

Friday morning at the Gilmore household

6 AM

L-Rory time to get up!

R-oomph!

~~~Now usually it is Rory who is cheerful, and Lorelai who is sleepy, but you are forgetting that Lorelai just had her 5th cup of coffee b/c she woke up at 5 AM and couldn't fall back asleep.

R-Why are you so happy this morning?

L-well I woke up at the ungodly hour of 5 AM!!! And I couldn't fall back asleep

R-so…how come u r so…happy?

L-have I taught u nothing my child? 

R-let me guess, you have had 5 cups of coffee so far?

L-of course! 5 cups to go with the 5 AM wake up. Hehehe

R-yes, that's just the logical sense of it all

L-now up so we can go to Luke's!

R-fine fine

30 minutes later, they leave to Luke's (a/n---now I don't know what time Rory has to leave for school, so I'm making the bus leave at 7, and she gets there at 7:30, and school starts at 7:45.)

L-oOo goody! We actually have time to eat, eat, eat! And of course drink the most coffee possible!

R-no way! Luke wont let u drink more then 1 cup once he knows how many u drank this morning! But the eating is correct though…O Luke!

L-evil, evil child

R-hehe

Lu-what do u guys want to eat?

~~~Lorelai and Rory get their breakfast and coffee, and now it is time to leave!

A/N---hey everyone! This is my part on season 2, but then it forwards to senior year in a snap! Lol r/r please!!!

Explanations!

~~~ Means what is happening when there is nothing said, the persons actions or w/e

Means the persons thoughts 


	2. new project and new partners

At Chilton, it is 7:30 now, class starts at 7:45

~~~Rory has just gotten off the bus, and is thinking 'O goody! Another day at hell! One were Paris tries to beat me at everything, and Tristan just makes my life hell…I think he is the reason why I have no friends here.' Rory is at her locker getting all her books for her next few classes out. And here comes Paris.

P-Rory

R-Paris, what do you want?

P-Did you here about the new project in Mr. Medina's class?

R-Paris, school just started, how should I or anyone else know about some project?

P- This isn't 'some' project Rory! This 'project' counts for 30% of our grade! 

R-Paris! Everything here counts for a lot of percentage for our grade! Its morning now and I need at least a gallon of coffee to deal with you! So leave me alone! 

~~~Rory then leaves an even madder Paris.

  
Cut to Mr. Medina's classroom, fifth period.

Mr. M-Ok class! As you probably all know by now, is that there is a project starting today that is worth 30% of your grade.

This project will take up a lot of your time, and that is why I am giving out partners. Now you may not switch partners with anyone else because I have them asigned right now. 

Class-ugh!

Mr. M.-Ok, here are the partners, then i will tell you about the project. Paris/Mike, Madeline/Paul,/Louis/Seth/Rory/Tristan,Abby/Clark,Courtney/Kyle, and so on.

~~~This is the POV's of everyone on there partner up to Tristan/Rory.  
Paris:This kid Mike better be good!  I am not going to carry his butt through this whole project. And no way is he going to make me get a bad grade!

Mike:O crap! Why do I get stuck with Paris Gellar of All people? I know what I have to do in this project, but she will just tell me that I'm doing it all wrong. But why is the meanest person, Paris Gellar, the girl I have to like?

Madeline and Paul (They are thinking the same thing):I think I'm going to like her/him as my partner...yummy! 

Louis:Great I get stuck with Seth! Why do I have to get the one person in this class that I didn't call when I promised to? O boy, this should be awkward. But he is cute though...

Seth:I wonder why she didn't call me back? Maybe I can win her back through this project? Hmm...

Tristan:Hell Ya!! I'm going to get Rory to go out with me by the end of this project. I show her my 'gentleman' side a.k.a. which is always my side when I am not at Chilton. Damn this society for our fake personalities!

Rory:Great! Not that I only have hell here, but I also have to get it after school? God must really hate me!

~~~End of POV's

Mr. M.-Ok class. Here is what the project is on, an when it is due. The project you and your partners are about to do, has to do with the fact of  each others lives. Now your all wondering why this project is happening, and why it counts for 30% of the grade. I want each of you to learn about the lives of your partner from your way of seeing how they live, and by what they tell you. Now this project will be due in two weeks form today. (It's Friday right now.) I would like you to keep notes, diaries, and pictures of both partners together and separte. I think that this project will help bring all of you closer to your peers, instead of making judgements. Now you all can pair off into groups until the bell rings.

T-Well Mary, what a suprise having you as my partner.

R-Shut up Tristan! I am not looking forward to being partners with you. I'd rather be parters with that kid from biology who eats his boogers!

T-Oo Mary I'm hurt!

R-Whatever, lets just get this over with and hope that these two weeks go fast.

T-Wow! She must really not want to be with me. I'm going to have to change my image fast for her to like me.

A/ N-thanks for all the reveiws! I no in my last chapter, I didn't write correctly, but i change the words, and now they are all good! I am not really sure on this chapter, b/c i kind of don't like how it is going, just seems to bore me a little. 


	3. rory questions tristan, and he meets her...

*Right now in the story, it is Friday, and it is now the end of the day.

Rory thought of the upcoming weekend as she walked out of her last class. 'I can't believe they gave us so much homework; they had to give us at least 2 hours extra homework. Well at least I don't have to come back until…wait a minute! Chilton has Monday off for some teacher's conference or something. This is great! Now I get to spend tonight free of homework, and just hangout with Lane!'

At her locker…

"Hmm, now lets see what books I need. Well, I defiantly need my math for the test next Wednesday. Then there is the social studies book for that worksheet our teacher gave us. What next? O yea, health. God, why do I even need this class? Ok, well the rest of my teachers gave us two books, one for home and one for school, so we don't have to carry so much. Ok, I think I'm done here, now let me get out of hell.

'So Mary…' 'It's Rory!' I have to remember to be the 'gentleman' that I am if I want her to like me. Thought Tristan 'Ok, …Rory, when are we going to get started on our project?' 'Project? What project' since it has been a long day for Rory, she totally forgot about Mr. Medina's project. 'The project in Mr. Medina's class were we get to know each other for two weeks? Does that ring a bell?' ' Ugh! I totally forgot about it! Umm well, when do you want to start it Tristan?' 'Well what are your plans for tonight?' 'I can't do tonight' 'Why not?' Because first I have to go to dinner at my grandparents house, and then I was going to hang out with my best friend Lane.' 'Well that's perfect! I'll tag along with you at dinner with your grandparents, and then hang out with you and Lane.' 'Now why would you do that?' 'Well Rory, since your forgetting so much, I will fill you in. The project we have to do, is get to know the other partner, on the life, thoughts, and ideas. Now what your doing tonight, is your life, and I need to see it for the project.' Perfect idea Tristan! Now you get to spend more time with her! Thank you Mr. Medina! 'Fine, you can come. Do you want to go to my house now, or meet my mom and me at my grandparents house?' 'Hmmm, why don't I drive you back to my house so I can change, and then we will go straight to your house. Sound good?' 'Ok, are you ready to leave then?'  'Yea, I'm ready to go now.'

Out in Chilton parking lot

'So where is your car at?' 'It's over there' Tristan said while pointing to a silver two-seater BMW convertible. 'Wow' 'You like it?' 'Do I like it? Tristan! This car is amazing! O, wait till my mom sees this, she would want to drive this all night!' said Rory with a laugh in her voice. 'Yea that is what all the girls say' joked Tristan. 'Come on Ror, lets get going'.' 

Rory and Tristan drive the five minutes from Chilton to his house. Once they pull up the DuGrey's driveway, Rory is in awe. 'O my god Tristan!' 'What?' ' If you take my house times ten, it wouldn't even fill this place up.' 'Yea well, this is what you get living in society' Tristan said this with some anger in his voice. Rory, who did not notice it, just got out of the car, and was waiting on the front porch for Tristan. Once Tristan opened the door, and let them both in. 'Ok, so where's your room at?' Rory said this while walking up the stairs to the second floor. Tristan who is kind of shocked that she wants to see his room, and is already walking upstairs, just answers dumbfounded. 'My what?' Rory laughing. 'Your room Tristan, you know the one that you sleep in and change in? Now where is it?' 'O, it's actually on the third floor.' 'Wait a minute! Your telling me that you have more than two floors in this house?' 'Well yea.' Tristans voice made it sound like 'Well yea, doesn't everybody have three floors?' 'That's so cool! Show it to me!' After Rory and Tristan walk up to the third floor, which is complete with a bathroom huge enough as Rory's room, a walk-in closet of a girls dream, and one bad ass of a bedroom. There is also a room right next to his that is the 'hang out' room…where he brings all his friends, or his…lady of the week. 

Once Rory plopped down on the bed, Tristan began to go through his drawers of clothing, to wear for tonight. Since he already knows about 'dinners' in Hartford, he picks one of his nice looking black pants suit with a deep blue, long sleeve, collar button down shirt and black shoes. Then when he goes to Lanes house later that night, he decides to wear his dark denim jeans and guys striped polo shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch, that is just tight enough to show off his muscular body. (A/N-oOo yummy! Lol that's just the type of guy I love! Lol) 'Ok I'm ready to go now, do you need anything Ror?' (He's talking about the bathroom, or food and drinks.) 'O no, I'm fine, lets get going then.'

On the drive back to Stars Hollow, Rory wants to find some information out on Tristan; she already pulled out the journal the Mr. Medina gave them. (A/N-w/e is answered down there, I just made up!)

'So Tristan, I'm going to ask you some basic questions for the project.' 'Ok, shoot' 'What is your full name?' 'Tristan Patrick DuGrey.' 'Is their any meaning behind your name?' 'Well my mom has always liked the name Tristan, and that's how I got my first name.' 'Ok' 'Then my middle name, Patrick, was my dads choosing, and it is his grandfathers name. I don't think Tristan came from a family member though.' 'Well that's nice.' Ok, next question: when were you born, and where?' 'I was born on January 15,1985.' 'O my god!' 'What?' 'You were born on Jan. 15, and I was born on Jan. 16 of the same year!' (A/N-I don't remember when Rory's birthday really is, so I just made up a date. Also this is sophomore year still, so they are about 16 or so. It is also the last quarter of sophomore year at Chilton.) 'Wow, talk about having close birthdays. My mom is going to be so freaked!' said Rory while laughing. 'Ok Tristan, then what hospital were you born at?' 'Hmm let me think for a sec.' 'Two minutes later… 'I was born at Hartford Medical, how about you?' (A/N-just made that hospital up.) 'I was born there too! My grandma said that she thought my mom would have wanted an 'at home birth' with me, since she thinks of my mom as some 'free spirit' person.' Tristan just laughed at that. 'So what else do you want to ask me?' 'Let me look at the packet Mr. Medina gave to us. There should be some questions he wants asked…..mmm, here is one. Ok, What is the most adventurous thing that you would want to do with your life?' 'Ha! That's an easy one. I have always wanted to go sky diving. I saw that is the coolest thing I can do.' 'Sky diving? I don't think I would have the guts to do that.' 'Well once I get my license for diving, I will teach you.' 'Hmm maybe you can put that down in your journal, of my most adventurous thing to do.' While laughing, he says 'ok I will, you just have to promise to go with me.' 'I promise.' 'good.' 'Turn left here.' 'What?' 'Well if you want to go to Stars Hollow correctly, you need to turn left here.' 'O ok.'

Five minutes later, after a tour of the town from the insides of a car.

'So that's the whole town?' 'Yea, that's the whole town.' Once Tristan parked the car, they just sat there for a moment enjoying the nice conversation that they had. 'So Ror, are you ready to show me your house now? I mean you have to at least show me your bedroom, because then it wouldn't be fair if I showed you mine and you didn't show me yours.' Said a smirking Tristan. 'Get that smirk off your face! And I will show you my house…' 'And…' 'And my bedroom if I have to…' 'That's my girl!' O my god! He called me 'his girl!', wait a minute Rory, you don't like him, he is your ENEMY!' 'Ok lets go.' Once they got in the house, Rory called out. 'Mom! I'm home!' 'Marco' was the voice of Lorelai somewhere in the house. 'Polo' Rory said this while moving into the family room with Tristan on her heels. 'Marco' I think mom is upstairs somewhere…she better have not gotten stuck again! 'Mom, are you upstairs?' '…yes' 'Your not stuck again are you?' Rory and Tristan are now walking up the stairs to Lorelais bedroom. Rory who has a feeling that her mom is stuck, once again, under her own bed, and Tristan who is completely clueless of how Lorelai works, will soon find out. '…no, I'm not stuck under my bed…again, at all!' 

enter Lorelais bedroom

'Mom! I told you that there are no Mr. Sandmans, and no monsters under your bed!' 'But Rory! I heard a, a, scratching noise!' whined her mom. 'Ugh mom! I can't believe you!' joked Rory, after pulling her mother out from under the bed. 

'But there was scratching!' 'No there wasn't' 'Ya huh' Not uh' 'Ya huh' 'Not uh!' this kept up with the girls for a good two minutes. Neither of them saw Tristan retreat from the room down the steps after something ran out of the room. 'Hey Rory! Come down here!' Both Lorelai and Rory run downstairs to see what Tristan has. 'Who are you?' questioned Lorelai. 'I am Tristan DuGrey ma'am. I'm working on a project with Rory.' 'First, never call me ma'am, that makes me sound so old. I'm Lorelai. And second, what did you want us down here for?' 'Ok…Lorelai, Rory, that 'scratching' sound you heard was true.' Both Rory and her mom at the same time 'It was?' 'Yup, and here is the little sucker now.' While showing the girls a baby stray kitten. 'Mom! That's Babette's kitten! The one time I babysat for it!' 'O my god Ror, she must be so worried!' … 'I just got off the phone with her, and she will be over in a second.' 'O…' ding dong '…K, wow she's fast.' Babette just walked in 'O kitty! You saved her girls! O kitty!' 'Well Babette, I don't know how she got in here, but I heard her under my bed.' 'Well we were cleaning our windows and screens, and Morey must have left one of them open and she got out. Well thank you for finding her, I don't know what I would do without her!' Babette has just left.

'Ok Rory, what about some project? And isn't your partner…bible boy?' 'Mom!' 'Excuse me, but bible boy? How did you get that?' 'Well you called Rory Mary, so I call you bible boy, because Mary is in the bible, get it?' explained Lorelai while cracking up. 'Oh' was all Tristan could say, but smiled at the elder Gilmore. 'Well mom the project is from Mr. Medina, and he wants it due back in two weeks. It has to do with learning and getting along with your partner. Like we have to live their lifestyle, and they have to live ours. So Tristan came over tonight to see what its like at dinner with grandma and grandpa…' 'Your going to have dinner with my parents…volunterly?' 'Yea…is that a problem?' 'Just watch out for Emily Gilmore, she's a monster!' 'Mom! Grandma isn't like that.' 'Hehehe, ok babe, whatever you say. Well just so you know, we have to leave in about….an hour from now. Well I'm going to Luke's, you two kiddies behave yourselves.' Winked Lorelai, and then she left. 

A/N-Hey guys! I no this chapter is way longer than all the rest, and seems like it takes forever to get to the point, but Im new at this, so I just write w/e. keep the reviews coming. I also changed how they talk from this chapter and the last two, very different, but this way is more 'professional' lol.

means their thoughts

I'll write some more chapters later! Thanks! R/r


	4. A look at Rory's life

*Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! 

*It is Friday, the first day that the project was handed out, and Tristan is going to see a little of Rory's life.

Tristan and Rory were just hanging out in her room, listening to music and talking about nothing in particular. Pretty soon, her mom came back from Luke's, and it was time to get ready for dinner. Lorelai whined the whole way upstairs of how it wasn't fair to go, making both the teenagers to laugh. Rory then showed Tristan where the bathroom was so he could go change. Twenty minutes later, because of Lorelai, they were ready to go. 

Once they got to the Gilmore mansion, they just sat in the car, preparing them for tonight's dinner. After about a minute, they all made it to the front porch.

'You ring the bell' 'Mom! I rang it last week, and the week before it, now it's your turn to ring the bell.' 'But I don't want to ring the bell, and since I'm not going to, we should all just leave!' said Lorelai, hoping that her plan would work. Ding Dong. 'Tristan! How could you ring it! My plan was not to ring it, go home, and hopefully my parents would forget about dinner tonight!' 'Ugh…I'm sorry?' stuttered Tristan, but fully knowing that she was joking. 'Evil bible boy' muttered Lorelai. 'What is this about an 'evil bible boy'?' 'Mom! What are you doing there? Where is your maid of the week?' 'Now don't be foolish Lorelai…what are we even doing still standing here, come on now, lets go in.'

'I hope you do realize Lorelai, that I do not go through maids once a week!' 'Yes you do Emily.' 'Hey grandpa!' said Rory hugging her grandfather. 'Why hello Rory, and who is this young man with you?' 'O I'm sorry, this is Tristan DuGrey, and he is my partner for…' 'Rory dinner is ready, we will talk about this over food.' 

Once everyone sat down, Emily and Richard on the ends, Lorelai on one side, and Tristan and Rory on the other side. After dinner was placed in front of them, Rory told her grandparents all about the project, and why Tristan was here. Tristan surprised Rory a lot by acting like a gentleman. The whole banter with Lorelai and her parents' disagreement went on throughout dinner. Soon it was time to leave, and see Rory' 'home life'. 

At the Gilmore house, now inside

'Hey sweets' 'Yea mom?' 'I'm going over to Luke's for some coffee and to talk, umm be home about eleven? Ok bye!' 'Bye mom' 'Bye Lorelai.' Once she left the house, the two teens stood in an uncomfortable silence. 'Ok, well do you want to go over to Lane's now, or do you need to be home?' 'We can go to Lanes, that's fine. My parents are out of the country until the end of the month, so yea.' 'Ok, well go get your clothes to change into, and I'll be right back.' 

While Rory went to her room to change, she didn't shut the door all the way. And Tristan just came back in, and was heading to the bathroom, when he saw a reflection of Rory in her mirror. He knew he shouldn't be looking, but he was a guy after all, and she was stripping her clothes off. He knew it gone to far when she was only in her bra, and about to take off her skirt. Tristan had to restrain himself so he wouldn't go after her, so he went to go change. Five minutes later, he came out in his dark denim jeans and striped tight polo shirt, all from Abercrombie & Fitch. Rory soon came out wearing tight jeans and a light blue spaghetti strap top that hugged her nicely, and left some midriff showing. All Tristan could do was to breath deeply, but luckily for him, Rory didn't notice.

'You look nice Tristan. Where did you get your clothes at?' 'O I bought them at Abercrombie & Fitch. Thanks, so do you.' Rory just smiled and lead the way to Lane's house. 

At Lane's house, both the girls had to sneak Tristan up the stairs to her room, and thank god that Mrs. Kim was in the back. 'So would you two like to tell me what that was all about?' 'O my momma is very strict, no boys aloud. Yup that's momma alright.' 'Lane this is Tristan DuGrey, my partner for the next two weeks, and Tristan, this is my best friend, Lane Kim.' 'Nice to meet you Lane' 'You two' 'Oh Rory, you have to hear this new band that I found, it's like a mixture of Nirvana, Godsmack, and Blink 182. It's the best yet!' Lane then lifted up her 'heavy metal band floorboard, and put it in the cd player, inside her closet of course! So they squeezed the three of them into Lane's closet to listen to the music. Tristan watched how the two girls got along with each other, and how different their style of friendship was so different from the kids at Chilton. Pretty soon it was time to go back because of Lane's ten o'clock curfew. So Tristan and Rory snuck out down the tree from Lane's window because of Mrs. Kim.

Since they had an hour left, and Tristan didn't want to leave just yet, they went to the bridge and had a deep conversation.

After a few peaceful minutes of sitting side by side, Rory was curious about Tristan's personalities. 'Tristan can I ask you something?' 'Sure' 'I know we only hung out tonight, but you seem so different of the way you acted around my mom, grandparents, and Lane. At school you're this prep guy who seems like you don't if you make anyone feel bad, but you were the complete opposite tonight. Why is that?' Tristan who wasn't sure of how to answer this, thought for a while. 'Well to tell you the truth, I really don't have an answer. All I can say is that the Hartford society shapes you into the rich snobby person that they want you to be. It's all an act Rory; nobody is truly friends with anyone there like you and Lane are. That's just how my life is. I can't say that I like it, well except for the money, but that doesn't buy everything. What you have with your mom, I could never have with my parents in a million years.' Said a whispering Tristan. 'I'm sorry Tristan, I had no idea.' 'It's not your fault.' 

'So let me ask you something then Rory. What is up with you and bag boy? I mean, wouldn't he be jealous if he knew that I was with you right now?' 'O, well umm, were not together anymore. We broke up five weeks ago today actually.' Tristan was smiling inside, but didn't want to gloat in front of Rory about it. 'Can I ask why he would dump you, or was it that you dumped him?' 'No it's fine. It was on our three-month anniversary date, he took me to this nice restaurant, and after we ate our foods, he told me. It turned out that he and his friend Matt, seemed to like each other as more then friends.' 'So your telling me that bagboy is gay?' laughed Tristan. 'Yes he is gay, and no, I did not turn him gay. He told me that he had to make sure he was…kind of like Jack and Joey on Dawson's Creek.' 'But why would he date you for three months? That's kind of sick.' 'I'm not really sure, I guess he was afraid of people rejecting him, I don't know.' And so the two of the sat there together in silence. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

A/N-thanks for all the reviews! 

Next chapter will start Monday at Chilton; wait until everyone finds out their friendship!

R/R lol!!!


	5. A Dean incounter and a secret kiss

*Hi all! Sorry it took me a while to get this new chapter in, but I have been busy this week, that I didn't have time to do it. 

*This chapter is going to move forward a little, to the end of their project. And then we will see what happens.

*I no I said in the bottom of the last chapter, that it will start school Monday, but I'm moving it two weeks ahead!

Two weeks later, Friday.

Rory woke up at six this morning, and got ready for school. She made sure she had all her homework packed, and her presentation in her bag. Twenty minutes and three coffees later, Lorelai came down the stairs ready to go to Luke's

'Ready for Luke's babe?'

'Yea I'm ready, I have all my stuff packed.'

At Luke's, both girls are talking about Rory's presentation for today, and what all happened over the two weeks.

'Well actually, once I got to know Tristan, he wasn't that 'evil boy from Chilton' that everyone sees. It was really fun, this project.'

'That's great hun! So, do you think that this means he is going to hang out with you after the project is over, or what?'

'I am definitely sure that we are going to be good friends after this is over!' said Rory smiling.

Dean and Matt walk into the diner for breakfast. Everyone in the town had a hunch as to why Dean broke up with Rory, but wasn't sure if it was correct. Both the boys still haven't come out of the closet, the only people who knew, was: Rory, Tristan, and Lorelai. 

'Hey Rory!' said Dean. Rory turned around to see Dean…and Matt. She and Dean haven't said one word to each other since their break-up, so this was a surprise to Rory. Lorelai went up to the counter for more coffee, and didn't think that the three teenagers conversation would be too interesting, so she talked to Luke.

'Uh Dean, hey. Hi Matt.' She says weakly.

'So what's this I hear about becoming a good friend with someone…from your school?'

'O, well my partner and I had to learn about each other these past two weeks, and we have become friends.'

'So who is she? Did Paris just realize that you and her are going to have the same grades throughout school?' said Dean, laughing a little. Matt was lost on who Paris was, but decided not to ask until later.

'Um actually it's not a girl, it's a guy…Tristan to be specific.' Smirked Rory.

'Tristan! You can't be serious Ror! That guy is trouble!' Dean knew he shouldn't tell Rory what to do and not to do because she wasn't his girlfriend. He still had feelings for her, a little boy crush on her, but that was all.

'You can't tell me who to hang out with! If I want to hang out with Tristan then I will. And if he comes over here, you cant be all mad and start a fight because you don't like him!'

'Well what if I don't want him here? What are you going to do about it?' Dean didn't say this in a threatening voice, just wondered what would happen.

'Well then, I would tell everyone why you really broke up with me!' Rory said, her voice getting a little louder with each word. And lucky for them, Miss Patty was in there to hear the whole thing! She whipped out her cell phone and started to call people while walking outside.

After that statement was made, both Dean and Matt looked like they would be sick, and stormed out of the diner to go to school. Rory left for school, and was on the bus in two minutes. (It's 7 AM right now.) A few minutes later, the crowd calmed down, and the only people in there was a couple from the inn. So Lorelai looked around, coast clear, and went into the storage room, where she last saw Luke go into. Now inside, she shuts the door.

'Hey Luke.' Said a seductive Lorelai. Luke wasn't even startled by her voice, because they have been doing this now for a few weeks in secret.

'Lorelai' said Luke turning around. He could barely say anymore when her lips came crashing down on his. All he did was put his hands on the small of her back, and respond to the kiss with passion. After about five minutes of kissing, they both let go and smile at each other.

'Cya Luke'

'Bye Lorelai'

A/N~ Hi! I thought you all might like that last bit of information. I'm writing the next chapter now; I just didn't want to have Chilton with this chapter.

R/R!!!  


	6. Everyones view on their projects

*Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

*I no this is all a Trory fic, but I just added the L/L in there just b/c. But I wont mention them much together as a couple.

At Chilton, fifth period

Ring ring ring 

'Ok class, it is time to start your presentations. I hope that you all had fun with this project, and you learned what your partner is like. Ok, now can I have…Paris and Mike, please come up. You have five minutes, please start. (A/N-they only had journals, which was turned into Mr. Medina, and then they just talked about a few things they learned, and then showed the class their collage of their pictures.)

'Okay, well I learned a lot from this project actually. Mike is a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. I found out that on the weekends, he helps out at shelters, tutors intercity kids, and gives to charity. It surprised me, because I never knew anyone who did all that, but it's one of his qualities. He took me one weekend to the shelter, tutoring job, and all the charity buildings that he goes to. I had a lot of fun with all of them, and now I help out at them too!' 

'Thank you Paris, now Mike it's your turn'

'Well Paris was kind of scared me at first, but once we started to work more, she started to get nicer. She showed me what she does with her time, which is mostly homework, but there is more. She introduced me to her nanny, who is Spanish, (A/N-I can't remember what country her nanny is from.) and showed me that she doesn't treat hers like crap like most kids here in Hartford do. I could tell that she really opened up when she was around her nanny and her kids. I had a lot of fun hanging out with Paris, and I am glad she was my partner.' Said Matt smiling.

'Thank you Mike, Paris, you can put your collage over on the windowsill.'

Paris and Mike's collage consisted of pictures with the two working at the shelter, talking to the people inside it; Paris at a table with a first grader having trouble with math, Mike working with a seventh grader on English; the two at the charity: Money helps Fight Cancer. They stood next to a group of women who all had cancer. On the other side of the board was them at Paris's house; one with her nanny; and one with her nanny's kids.

'Now it is Madeline and Paul's turn. Please come up.'

'Well I had a really great time these past two weeks hanging out with Paul. He showed me what his life style is like, and I showed him mine. He took me to the best parties ever, and we had so much fun!' Madeline then looked at her teacher to show him that she was done. 

'Ugh, well um thank you Madeline on your very detailed project.' The whole class laughed while her smile got bigger and bigger. 

'Well Paul, it's your turn now.'

'Well just like Madeline said, I had a really great time also. I wasn't surprised at her lifestyle, because it is just like mine. But we really had great times at those parties…and then some.' Paul said while smiling and winking at Madeline. Madeline just grinned to her ears. Mr. Medina wasn't very happy with how they did their project, but he didn't say anything.

'Well thank you Madeline and Paul, you can put your collage on the windowsill.' 

Their collage board had many pictures of the two of them standing very close and smiling, at lots of parties, and with friends.

(A/N-I'm just going to skim over the other people and get to Rory and Tristan.)

Louis and Seth basically did the same thing as Madeline and Paul, because they all hung out together. At first Louis was a little worried because this was her ex-boyfriend, and thought it would be awkward. But after a while, she realized that they should have kept going out, and then they finally went out on a date. And now they are together! 

'Ok, now it's time for Tristan and Rory's presentation.'

'Ok, first I should say is that don't judge a book by its cover. I learned from spending time with Tristan, that he is a different person then what I expected of Hartford boys. I found out that he loves different styles of music, just like my best friend Lane, and one thing I liked was that he loved being in my town, and hung out with my mom and me on movie nights. If my mom didn't scare him away with her quirky personality, then it's all good.' Said Rory smiling. 

'Good, now Tristan.' Was all Mr. Medina said because he was thinking of Lorelai when he was still with her.(A/N-I think Lorelai broke up with Max during the summer after sophomore year, but lets their whole relationship happen at like the very beginning. Don't know how that would work, but just try it with me though lol)

'Well I had a really great time these last two weeks spending time with Rory and getting to know her crazy life. I say the best was meeting her small town, where everyone knows everyone else, and the gossip there spreads like wild fire. I met her mom, and lets just say if you bring Lorelai lots of coffee every time you visit, you get on her good side. Rory's friend Lane was very cool to hang out with, but getting in and out of her house was another thing because of her strict mother. I learned all of Rory's ambitions to do with life, and that's what I like about her.' Tristan smiled and meant every word of it. The whole class could tell that he loved her so much, but knew that Rory was blind to his love.

'Good job. Now just set your collage over on the windowsill, and then there is five minutes left of class, so just talk. Also there is no homework this weekend.'

The class then went into discussion with their friends. 

Rory and Tristan's collage had pictures of them hanging out at her house, his house, her town, and even some parties. Tristan had a picture with him and Lorelai, and they both were dressed up in crazy costumes just because. They should movie nights and talks at the bridge. Lorelai even took a picture of them one late night when they fell asleep in front of the t.v. all cuddled up. That was the night he slept on the couch because it was to late for him to go home.

'So Rory, I had a really great time hanging out with you on the project. I…' before he could finish, Rory cut in. 

'Let me guess, 'King Chilton' doesn't want to be seen with 'loner geek' Rory. I get it, your just trying to find a nice way to say 'No I don't want to be your friend at all.' Scoffed Rory.

Tristan was a little taken back by what she said, but responded quickly.

'I wasn't going to say that Rory.'

'You weren't?'

'No, I was going to see if you wanted to go to Madeline's party this week.'

'O, well I thought that you didn't want to be my friend, so I didn't want to get my hopes up, sorry. And yes, I would want to go to the party with you, as friends.' Smiled Rory.

'Great, well then I'll pick you up Saturday at eight. And tell your mom that this party goes really late, and that you could stay in one of the guest beds at my house.'

'Ok I'll ask my mom, she'll probably say yes though.'

'Good…O yea, wear something hott.' With that last statement, Tristan was out the door before she could even respond. As he walked to his next class, all he could think about was her saying 'I would want to go to the party with you…as friends.' That just tore his heart every time he thought about it. 'O well, I'll just have to wait for her to realize that I love her.' Thought Tristan.

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter is the party scene!

R/R!


	7. Getting ready and party shots

*A/N-sorry guys…I haven't updated in like a month or so but I was so busy with school and drivers ed and crap…I'll try to update more chapters sonly!

*This is the 'party scene' & they are close to the end of their sophomore year, so just like two weeks left of school. Also I was just going to skip junior year, but introduce Jess into the story so this story can move to senior year! 

At Gilmore house Saturday 

'Wear something hott. Now why would he want me to 'wear something hott?' I know this is a party, but still…wait a minute! Crap! I don't have anything 'hott' all I have is these goody to shoe clothes that impress my grandmother.' Thought Rory as she went through all her clothes at 6 PM Saturday night.

'Mom! I don't have any clothes to wear to this party!' whined Rory from her bedroom. Lorelai walked into the room holding a cup of coffee.

'Hmm lets see what we can find…' Lorelai then 'looked' over at Rory's outfits that she laid on the bed…very few, and only the ones she wore to Gilmore dinners.

'Lets go upstairs hun, you can wear my clothes tonight.' And the two walked upstairs. Lorelai looked through the closet while Rory sat waiting on the bed. A minute later, Lorelai holds up a clothing bag as a present to Rory. 

'What's in the bag mom?' Rory noticed that the clothing bag had said 'Houlester' on it. (A/N- that is a store where I live. It's like what you see the girls on The O.C. wear…ass skirts, spaghetti straps, those clothes…. Like an Abercrombie clubbing clothes type. Lol) 

'Well normal mothers don't buy these clothes for their daughters, but who said I was normal?' Smiled Lorelai. Rory opened the bag and took out the clothes. She pulled out a very thin cotton v-neck spaghetti strap, maroon color with lace trim and straps. She then found the also very short blue jean skirt, where if you bent over to far, everyone sees your ass. It had flair to the front and back of it. Rory just looked so speechless, once she looked up, she saw her mother smiling. 

'Mom! I can't wear this!' screamed Rory.

'Sure you can. Come on, it'll be fun. Plus you can have all those Chilton guys drooling over you. Or I will tell grandma that you hated her food last week, the one were she actually cooked. Last time I told her that when I was 12, she didn't speak to me for…3 weeks. Okay, I guess I'll have to call grandma.' Lorelai walked slowly to the phone cradle.

'Wait Mom! I actually like what you got me, but I don't know if I have the nerve to wear this. All I ever wore was knee length skirts, and this certainly isn't a knee length skirt.'

'Okay you go take a shower now, then get dressed and I'll help you with your hair and make-up.' After taking her shower and everything, it was time for Tristan to pick her up. Rory had her make-up done perfectly, and her hair was down, but looked like Louis's hair when she has it down. Ding-dong!

'See you later tonight mom, um what time do I need to be home?' Questioned Rory.

'Hmm…how about 1 AM…o yea! Have fun tonight Rory.' With everything said and done, Rory walked outside to see Tristan standing on the front porch. 

'Tristan! Hey!' Said Rory while she checked him out…not in that way of course! Little did she know, Tristan was doing the very same thing. Tristan looked like he came out of the Abercrombie & Fitch catalog. He wore dark denim jeans that any girl would drool at, and then a fitted white sleeve shirt. After Tristan came out of his trance, he spoke.

'Rory, you look hott tonight.' Tristan said while smiling, because that is what he told her to look like for the party the day before. Rory just laughed. 

'You ready to go now?' Asked Rory while walking to his silver BMW convertible.  'Wow! That is some skirt she's wearing. I didn't know she had it in her to wear that.' Thought Tristan as he got into the car.

AT Madeline's house

'Ready to go in Rory?' 'Uhh yea lets go.' Said Rory while trying to get into the spirit of the party. They walked into the house and walked into the family room area. It was big enough for Rory's whole first floor of her house to fit in it. 'This is huge!' Exclaimed Rory.

The DJ was mixing it up and played fast songs. Some teenage guy carrying alcohol shots stopped and offered them to the two. Tristan immediately grabbed one, while Rory stood there for a second before grabbing one. After the pair drank about 3 shots each, the wanted to dance. Tristan and Rory walked into the middle of the room where every one was dancing, the whole room was packed with people. They saw everyone around them grinding into their partner. Even if no one in the room was going out, it didn't matter as long as they danced and grinded the night away. (A/N-sounds like a fairy tale, that last sentence. Lol) Since they each had 3 shots of vodka, they didn't look away as if they were embarrassed to do that, well Rory would be if she wasn't drunk. Tristan faced Rory, and pulled her hips straight to his with his hands. Rory knew exactly what to do even if she has never done this before, just look at everyone else and see how they are doing it. She swung her arms around his neck and began grinding herself into him. O the pleasure that gave Tristan as he responded the move back, while his hands moved down onto her butt. After a while, they got tired and decided to walk around outside where a lot of other people were. They are in their drunken state a little, but Tristan's has worn off faster than Rory's, so he was a little more centered.

'So are you have a great time tonight?' Tristan asked Rory while walking around outside.

'Hehe! I'm having a blast.' Rory was having trouble multi-tasking a bit, so she was veering to the side while talking. Tristan saw this and went out and grabbed her waist and pulled her up. This caught Rory by surprise, and stumbled into Tristan's chest, so he wrapped both his arms around her back to steady them. 'Ugh…Thanks.' Rory said right after bumping into him. They both looked at each others faces, into the others eyes, and had 'that moment', but it quickly passed when some guys walked by them screaming their drunken heads off; it startled them both and they jumped out of the embrace and lost 'the moment'. They both turned around to see what the scene was all about. 

Rory saw a couple of guys from her classes, having a drinking contest on the back lawn right in front of her and Tristan. The alcohol really go tto her then, because next thing you know, she's right next to Matt, one of the guys drinking, and starts chugging alcohol down left and right. Tristan had looked away for only a second to see she wasn't at her side, but at Matt's side…jealousy ran through his veins so fast that night. He walked up to her and turned her around to face him.

'Rory it's time to go.' Tristan hoped that she would listen to him and leave the scene. 

'Hey, maybe she doesn't want to go. Maybe she likes hanging around us more then she does you.' Matt said while slurring his words.

'I don't think so. Come on Rory, lets leave.' Tristan put his hand around her upper and was turning to go, when he felt a tug. He turned around and saw that she hadn't moved once. His face just questioned her.

'I don't want to leave. I'm having fun here with my buddy Matt…'

'Yea!' Screamed Matt while punching a fist through the air.

'Rory, your not serious are you?' Tristan panicked a little. He knew what kind of guys Matt and his group were…they were just like him, but one thing was different. Tristan would never take a drunk girl at a party upstairs to have sex and her not knowing it. But Matt and his friends were known to do that. Yea they were only at the end of their sophomore year, but they grew up in this kind of society.

'Tristan! Just leave!' Rory screamed, which startled Tristan, but she turned her back and raised up another full glass of beer with the guys.

*Find out what happens when Rory gets to drunk at the party next time!

R/R!!!


	8. Tristan is there to protect

*Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it's hard to write b/c of damn writers block a lot.

*Rory just told Tristan to leave her alone while she went to drink with Matt…

At the Party

'Woo Hoo!' Screamed Rory as she just finished her 7th shot glass with Matt and his friends. 'Matt' Rory couldn't even talk because she was laughing so hard. 'Matt…I need to find the…uh what's it called? Oh yea! The bathroom!' Rory stumbled over her words. Matt just nodded to his friends and left with Rory, putting his hands on her hips to steady her…not that it would help much because he couldn't walk very straight also. When Rory told Tristan to leave her alone, he left, but kept a watchful eye on her while hanging out with some of his other friends.

'Come on Rory…hehe, just walk up the steps.' Matt laughed with Rory like they were sharing an inside joke. Tristan saw them walk into the house together, both very drunk, and went after them.

'I'm coming…hold on!' Rory and Matt were holding on to each other while stumbling up the stairs. They finally reached the second floor but saw what has got to be the longest bathroom line in the world to them. They both looked at each other, knowing that they wouldn't last in the line if they waited. Since Matt knew of other bathrooms, he maneuvered Rory into a bedroom that had its own bathroom…the master room. Tristan followed them both upstairs and saw them disappear into a bedroom. He didn't like the looks of that.

'Matt where are we?' Rory asked, even though she was very drunk, she knew she was in a bedroom, with Matt.

'You said you needed to go, and the line was to long outside so I brought you to the empty one.' Explained Matt. 'O.' Was all she could say. After going to the bathroom and fixing herself in the mirror, she came out to see Matt sitting on the bed. Rory sobered up a little bit while in the bathroom, but not enough.

'Ready to go back to the party?' Rory asked and glanced at the clock. It read 10 o'clock. She hadn't only been here two hours and she was wasted!

'Actually I thought we could just stay up here for a while, you know, get to know each other.' Matt stood up and lightly put his hands on her waist, dragging her back to a sitting position on the bed. Rory just sat there facing him, his hands still positioned on her hips, and stared questionly at his face. Matt lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her. She actually responded, but just thought it was going to be a little kissing tonight. He greedily kissed her and lowered her down on the bed, lying on top of her. She didn't try and fight back until she felt his hands going up her skirt. Rory tried to push him off her, but he was much stronger then her. She pulled away while telling him to stop, he didn't. He ripped her top of and was forcing himself onto her, basically trying to rape her…that was what ran through Rory's mind.

'Matt! Get off of me!' screamed Rory. No one in the hall would have heard her scream because they were all to busy partying. But Tristan heard because he was waiting outside the door making sure nothing did happen. When he heard her yell, he barged into the room, slamming the door when he walked in. He couldn't believe what he saw.

'Get the hell off of her! When she saws no, she means it!' Tristan pulled Matt up by grabbing the back of his shirt and throwing him against the wall. Still no one outside had a clue as to what was and going to happen in the room. Matt looked at Tristan, and lunged for his stomach and knocked him onto the bed punching him. Rory was already in the corner on the far side trying to hide from Matt. She saw Tristan throw Matt off of him and started to punch him also. Pretty soon it was like watching WWF. Rory screamed at them both to stop it, and finally after a few minutes of pleading, they both stopped. Matt just warned Tristan to be careful, and walked out of the room badly bruised and slammed the door on his way out.

Rory ran over to where Tristan was huddled on the ground in front of the bed. 'Tristan? Tristan, are you ok?' Sobbed Rory. Tristan raised his head and looked her straight in the eye. His face was expressionless, she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. 'I knew what he was capable of Ror. I knew his motives was to get innocent girls like you drunk, and take advantage of the situation. I knew I should have just taken you away from the beginning of the night when we saw Matt…' Tristan looked so sad and his eyes were watered, but he held back the small tears. Rory, who crouched in front of him, just wrapped her arms around him tightly, while he hugged her back.

'It wasn't your fault Tris' Rory couldn't even finish before he cut in. 'Like hell it was! I should have pulled you away, I should have…I don't know, but I should have done something.' Screamed/cried Tristan.

'No Tristan. It was my fault because I let myself drink to much tonight, and I acted stupid. I know what kind of guy Matt and his friends are, and I should have just stayed with you tonight. I was so stupid and I'm sorry.' Rory was now hysterically crying onto Tristan's shoulders. 'Baby, Shhh it's ok. Lets just agree that it was both our faults. I wont let any hurt you any more.' 'Really?' She asked looking into his eyes. 'Really. Now lets get out of here. By now, it was like 10:30. They both walked out of the house unnoticed, towards Tristan's car.

In his car 10:30 

They both sit there on the side of the road, thinking of the scene that just took place. Tristan finally speaks. 'Do you want me to take you home or what?' He started up the car, and was now driving down the road. 'I don't want to go home just yet, I don't want my mom to see me like this.' 'We could go back to my place, which is like five minutes from here, and you could get cleaned up. 'Sure ok.' Five minutes later, they are in his foyer at the house. They both were so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't realize that Rory forgot to grab her shirt from the room, and was just in her bra and skirt. Rory looked away embarrassed while Tristan grabbed her elbow lightly, leading upstairs to his bedroom for a t-shirt. 

'Here. I think this will fit you.' Tristan handed Rory and Chilton spirit wear white t-shirt and black Nike sports shorts. 'Thanks.' Was all she said while she pulled it over her head.

'Where's your bathroom? I need to get cleaned up.' Tristan walked out into the hallway and opened a door to the bathroom and turned on the lights. They both just stood there, looking into the mirror seeing what damage has been done. Rory noticed that her wrists were slightly turning purple by Matt gripping them to keep her from moving on the bed. Tristan had a split lip, a bruised eye, and dried blood from his nose. After they were done, they decided to go downstairs and watch a movie…Rory's choice of course. 

11 o'clock

'So what do you want to watch. We have tv, movies, old and new, it's up to you Ror.' 'Hmm lets see what you have. O I got it!' Rory had her first smile of the night since the Matt incident. Tristan couldn't help but love it, but groaned when he saw her holding up Never Been Kissed, how it got in there, he didn't know. 'Fine we'll watch it.' Tristan groaned and they both sat underneath a shared blanket, in each other's arms, with drinks and popcorn. Even though it been like an hour from the 'attack', Rory hasn't felt safe…which she wouldn't for a few days, but always felt like she knew that Tristan would never hurt her.

By the time the movie was over at 12:50, they were both dead tired, and couldn't even see straight, let alone drive 45 minutes to Rory's and back again. So Rory went to call her mom. 'Mom.' 'Rory darling! How was your evening?' Lorelai said with a southern accent. 'Well Tristan and I left the party a little early, and went back to his house and watched Never Been Kissed.' 'O I love that teacher guy! Never could remember his name though…' 'Well anyways mom, the movie just ended and we both are so tired to even walk and he said that I could just stay in one of the spare bedrooms here.' She hoped her mom would go for it. Lorelai thought for a few minutes, before talking. 'Ok, you can stay, but call me when you get up tomorrow; I have to be at the Inn all day anyways. Love you hun.' 'Love ya to mom.' Then they both hung up. Rory turned back to Tristan who was folding up the blanket, and told him the she could spend the night.

A/N-It's like 2 AM right now, and if I could write more, I would, but I cant lol        The next chapter will be up like tomorrow also, so I don't have to keep you hanging.

R/R!!!


	9. People can help

The next morning

Tristan was downstairs in only his gray sweatpants, cooking breakfast. The maid had Sundays off, and his parents were in Europe, again. Rory finally woke up at ten to see Tristan creep into her room with a breakfast tray filled with bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. Since she was still groggy, and couldn't figure out who walked in, she backed up against the headboard and pulled the covers up tightly. Tristan saw the panic on her face, and rushed over to her. 

'Rory. It's me, Tristan. I'm not going to hurt you.' Tristan said with a soothing voice. Rory relaxed by his voice.

'Sorry…I thought you were, Matt.' Explained Rory. Tristan just smiled and got off the bed to fetch the food for both of them. He climbed over Rory, got underneath the covers with her, and opened the legs of the breakfast tray so it sat over her. Rory just smiled at his gestures, and thanked him. Tristan grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to watch cartoons. He looked over at Rory who had a smile on her face.

'And what are you smiling about?' Tristan asked while picking up his fork and eating while she ate also.

'I never knew that the King of Chilton watched cartoons.' Said a bemused Rory.

'It's our little secret…got it?' 'Got it.' Then they just laughed and turned back to their breakfast and cartoons.             

The Gilmore Household

'Thanks for dropping me off Tristan.' Rory said while getting out of the car, Tristan followed her up to the house. Rory turned to him with a look of question on her face.

'Um, I was thinking, that, aw never mind.' Tristan actually was shy to ask her…something! 'What were you thinking?' 

'It doesn't matter right now, I just want to make sure your ok by yourself today.' Tristan stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels when he was nervous anytime. 'Yea, I'm all right. I just hope that I really don't have to see him or anything. Which is going to be really hard especially since he is in four of my classes, but thank the teachers, that we can sit where ever each day.' Rory tried to make light of the situation. Tristan just stared at her with a look that said 'don't worry, captain Tristan is here to save the day!' (Joking!)

Later that night

'Rory! I'm home now!' Lorelai bounced into the house with two coffees.

'Hey mom! Ohh! Coffee!' Rory ran to her mother, and grabbed a cup out.

'Hey now! … You're a rock star, get your game on, go play!' Sang Lorelai. 'So tell me how was the party? Meet any boys that mommy needs to interrogate?' She and Rory walked over and sat down on the couch. 

'Well actually there is something I need to tell you, and I wasn't ready to tell you last night.' Rory told Lorelai the whole story of what happened at the party, everything from the drinking to the incident with Matt. She told him how Tristan took good care of her and was concerned. When Rory finished talking, both she and her mom were in tears, and hugged forever. 

'I'm so sorry babe, that it had to happen to you. We can always call the police and see what they can do, or do whatever you want.' Lorelai was sad, for what happened, but wanted to rip Matt's head off also. 

'I don't think he will try anything again, especially with Tristan around, but thanks.' Rory leaned over and hugged her mom. ' I'm going to finish up my homework mom, send in a search in a few hours.' Rory then walked to her bedroom and closed the door. 

'I'll be at Luke's if you need me hunny.' Lorelai yelled as she walked out the door. She was sad about what happened to Rory, and the worst part was that she didn't know how to help her.

A/N~ ok, I really don't like how this chapter is written b/c of stupid writers block, and how it is so short. The next chapter will be Monday, just after the party happened, and it is also the last week so I can finally move my story ahead! R/R please!


End file.
